The present invention relates to an audio apparatus having an electronic graphic equalizer and, particularly, to a car audio apparatus of such type capable of easily setting a frequency characteristics thereof suitably to any of various sound sources by compensating for an effect of a sound field.
Heretofore, audio apparata have been sold commercially in which, (1) an original equalizing curve having characteristics compensating for insufficient amplitudes of low and high frequency sounds when a volume is small, (2) an original equalizing curve having characteristics suitable to listen a sound source of mainly voice, such as narration and/or anouncement of news, and (3) an original equalizing curve having characteristics compensating for frequency characteristics of a specific car room, etc., are stored preliminarily and a user selects one them according to demand. The curve itemed in (3) is set by checking frequency characteristics of various room configulations and sound characteristics of sedan type and hatchback type cars so that a flat characteristics can be obtain in most of them.
In general, when same sound source is reproduced in car rooms having different spatial configulations, frequency characteristics of the reproduced sound becomes different. However, since the conventional apparatus has only one averaged original curve for a specific type car, it is difficult to easily obtain an optimum frequency characteristics in each of the respective car rooms having different spatial configulations.
Further, when the kind of sound source such as the kind of music is different, the optimum frequency characteristics becomes different even if the spatial configulation of the room is identical. However, in the conventional apparatus, it is difficult to easily obtain the optimum frequency characteristics for any kind of sound source.
In other words, in the conventional technique, it is difficult to easily obtain an identical frequency characteristics of a specific sound source when reproduced in each of spaces having different sound effects, without very sophisticated manual operation of the equalizer.